Servers and other devices (i.e. “nodes”) on a network need at least one IP addresses in order to be addressed by another device or human connected to the network via the TCP/IP protocol. There are known architectures and formats for IP addresses, usually specified by a standards body (IETF) via a “Request for Comment” (“RFC”). For example, an IP4 (IP version 4) architecture has been known and used for over 20 years, and is the protocol that runs the Internet. This architecture has only thirty two bits for the address and is becoming inadequate as the number of nodes and their applications on the Internet mushroom. A newer, IP6 (IP version 6) architecture has 128 bits and is replacing the IP4 architecture. According to the IP6 architecture, multiple, different IP6 address are common for each physical interface of a node. Typically, the physical interface is the “door” to an application executing on the server or other device. Examples of “physical interfaces” are Ethernet, TokenRing, Wi-Fi (a wireless) and FDDI. If the physical  interface supports multiple addressing types, then a separate IP6 address is required for each combination of physical interface and addressing type. There are currently three addressing types—unicast, multicast and anycast. These addressing types indicate one, a group or unlimited recipients, respectively. Also, if the device utilizes more than one internet service provider, then additional IP6 addresses are required. For example, a palm-top computer (which constitutes one node) will most likely have multiple IP6 addresses, one for each of three unicast scopes for a given interface ID. If multiple internet service providers are used, then the number of requisite IP6 addresses will be multiplied accordingly.
Typically, an installer of an internet application on a node specifies the IP address of the application prior or during configuration of the application. Examples of internet applications are web browsers, an email server, an FTP server, a DNS server, etc. Designation of IP6 addresses has proven difficult for the installer due to the complexity of the IP6 architecture, the need in some cases for multiple IP6 addresses, the different types of address, and the multiplicity of IP6 addresses. Also, some components of IP6 addresses can change, dynamically, such as the prefix. Consequently, the affected physical interface dynamically obtains changed IP6 addresses. This can require reconfiguration of many applications and servers that execute on the node.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to simplify the process of the installer and system or network administrator designating an IP6 address for a physical interface of a node. 
Another object of the present invention is to readily accommodate changes in IP6 addresses due to changes in certain parameters of the node or to changes in assigned IP6 address prefixes. 